


Fly With Me

by pretentious_git



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Gore, M/M, Suicide, mention of cutting, mention of shooting, mention of suicide, tsukki's an angel, well actually they're already dead, yama's a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretentious_git/pseuds/pretentious_git
Summary: Yamaguchi is a demon from one of the lowest levels of Hell. Tsukishima is an angel that doesn't believe he belongs there. Willing to do what it takes to switch sides, Tsukishima wants to find a way to Fall. A demon to the core, Yamaguchi may not be willing to wait that long.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Fly With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a really long time.  
> Disclaimer: This may not be a good story. This is a 3k fic that I pulled out from the dredges of my writers' block, and is not meant to be read as a pure story. Perhaps, the precursor to a larger, more well-fleshed out one. This is the story that I intend to pull myself back into my passion for writing, and as chaotic as this story may be, please understand that it's an attempt at finding who I am again as a writer.  
> This is close to unedited, (only grammar and spelling), and it was also written during a dark portion of my life.  
> It's confusing, it doesn't flow, and ultimately, that's how life is right now. But, my writing is my outlet, and there have been so many of you out there that loved my creations. I really hope that one day, I'll write as good as I once did. 
> 
> Please accept this trial of a story and thank you so much for your support :)

‘Die with me.’

Is what Yamaguchi heard come out of Tsukishima’s mouth. He startled so hard that he nearly fell off the high, rocky cliff that they were perched on. The hands he was using to lean forward slipped off, and he nearly pitched over the edge if it wasn’t for the strong hand of the man beside him, holding him back.

Unable to even find the words to answer with, he could only stare as Tsukishima blinked back in concern. “Be careful,” he said with a frown. “I know I asked you to fly with me but that doesn’t mean you can jump off on your own. You don’t have wings.”

Fly.

Tsukishima asked him to _fly_ with him.

While that was more relieving to hear, what frightened Yamaguchi the most was how willing he would have been should Tsukishima be asking the other question.

The breath of relief that he released was only received with another, deeper frown and a raise of the other man’s eyebrow. “Are you okay?”

“I, yes,” Yamaguchi forced out, turning his gaze away to stare down at the clouds that engulfed the world beneath the cliff. “Sorry, I just…I don’t want to burden you again,” he said, unwilling to look back up. He thought back to how they got up on the cliff in the first place, and how Tsukishima had to haul his body up thousands of feet, all because Yamaguchi was wingless and useless.

A snort of disbelief was all he heard, causing him to glance up with an unamused look, but Tsukishima was already looking far beyond the sky. His face held that ever so familiar stoic, yet hiding emotion beneath expression, and Yamaguchi knew he was being made fun of. “A burden. And yet you didn’t say that when I suggested we come up here.”

Guilt flooded Yamaguchi’s chest but before he could say anything, Tsukishima turned to him. “Fly with me. Our troubles aren’t ever going away, and I don’t fly to escape, but to be free from them temporarily. Don’t you wish the same?”

He did. How Yamaguchi yearned to simply just fly away from his woes forever, but he knew Tsukishima was right. “Yes,” he said, straightening up and accepting the hand that was then offered to him.

“Good,” Tsukishima said, before standing up and pulling Yamaguchi to his feet. Urged onto the winged back, Yamaguchi received no warning before the angel plummeted downwards before making a graceful arc, whistling through the clouds that peppered his face with dampness.

If he cried, from his pains, his troubles, and his problems that followed him long into the afterlife, he didn’t notice as he simply relished in the feeling of being free.

@@@

“You’re a horrible demon,” Tsukishima said one day, as they sat on a park bench, pork buns in their hands. It had been only a few days after they had initially met, and the angel was already finding it easy to poke fun at Yamaguchi without holding back. “I don’t understand how you don’t like hurting people when it’s in your nature to do so.”

Heat had risen in the other’s face, but he ate his bun determinedly before responding. “You’re not that great at your job yourself,” he retorted, waving his cup in the other man’s face, the straw dangerously close at poking Tsukishima in the nose. “I ran into you mentally torturing a man with his previous sins. Isn’t _that_ pretty sketchy for an angel to be doing?”

“I was simply reminding him of his flaws in order to motivate him to be a better person,” Tsukishima responded flatly, taking a sip from his own drink while avoiding the waving plastic straw. “So what if my methods are ambiguously unethical?”

Rolling his eyes, Yamaguchi took a large bite. “Also, it’s not ‘in my nature.’ I’m not hell-born. I was simply tossed down there because of my sin,” he grumbled, and Tsukishima sat up at that comment, a frown on his face.

“See, that’s what I still don’t understand,” the angel said, clearly trying not to seem too disturbed, but irritated all the same. “You were sent to hell over not being _baptized?_ How utterly stupid.” Tsukishima set his drink down on the chair a bit too strongly, and Yamaguchi could peek at the bottom crumple slightly. “Do you know what Peter said to me when I showed up at the damn clam gates? ‘Good job for being a selfless soul. For allowing your brother a place to live when he had nowhere to stay.’” A dark look passed over the angel’s face and Yamaguchi, despite being the demon, shuddered. “The bastard was only freeloading, and the only reason I let it happen was because I didn’t want to break my parents’ hearts if they realized their firstborn was a failure.”

Yamaguchi sat quietly, hands still in his lap as he listened. Tsukishima was normally closed off about his private life and his past life especially, but he never failed to complain about the recent he was sent to heaven. It surprised him, how much an angel could refuse their position so much, but then again, Yamaguchi had never really done anything wrong except for not having been baptized. He’d never even illegally downloaded music. His only sin was his greatest sin, and one he hadn’t shared with the angel.

“Then, I’m surrounded by a bunch of do-gooders who think they’ve got God’s own pinky toe shoved up their a**-“ he stopped abruptly, the expression on his face souring. At the swearword, an audible crackle was heard, and Yamaguchi had to hide an amused smile. Censorship was a thing in heaven, and it pissed Tsukishima off to no end. “Stupid rule,” was all he muttered. “Anyway, I just think this whole judgement thing is dumb.”

“Mhm,” Yamaguchi agreed, finishing off his food before stretching out his legs. “Do you really think you can Fall? You just got up to Heaven.”

“There’s a reason Hell exists,” Tsukishima said with a side-look. “The only problem is that I don’t know how to do it aside from blatantly challenging the big man. And even then, I don’t know how to do that either.”

“Call him a couple bad names?”

“Did that. All censored. Guess he doesn’t hear it.”

“Bother Peter ‘till he gets tired of you?”

“Yamaguchi. Guy’s an actual, _literal_ saint.”

“I’d suggest kill, but you’re an angel.”

“Well, Seraphim exist but it’ll take ages to reach their level and at that point why even bother?”

They sat silently for a bit, pondering on various ways to get an angel of heaven to Fall, and came up nil. Instead, Tsukishima sighed. “How about you? Heard of any way on how to get redeemed?”

Yamaguchi snorted, shaking his head. “That’s funny. Everyone in Hell seems to be perfectly fine with being there, if not mildly inconvenienced. I mean, I accept it. The layers aren’t too bad depending where you are…” he trailed off, unwilling to go into detail.

“Do you _want_ to get redeemed?”

Answering with a shrug, Yamaguchi briefly thought about it. “I wouldn’t mind it. It’d suck not to swear but I do like your wings.” He eyed the massive white feathery limbs that were propped up haphazardly over the park bench. Angels didn’t lounge on benches, so Tsukishima had simply thrown them up behind him with little to no care. It looked chaotic, frankly.

“They’re a nuisance and it makes me hot when I sleep. I’d trade with you if I could.”

With a faint, amused smile, Yamaguchi turned away, looking at the humans milling about the park. There were times he missed being a human, and there were times he remembered why he died in the first place. Having fallen into the second to lowest layer of Hell, it was a moment of pure clarity to his actions when he was faced with the consequences of what was to come.

“Are angels even able to sin?” He found himself asking, after a long period of silence. He was curious, as being a demon allowed him to indulge in any and all activities without consequence. Not that he did, that is.

“Sort of,” Tsukishima said. “I haven’t exactly tried a big enough sin but while I can’t just go around killing people, I can take advantage of their faith and influence their actions.”

Yamaguchi blinked, “how does _that_ not call for being cast down? Isn’t that manipulation to the highest form or something?”

Answering with a shrug, Tsukishima waved a hand vaguely. “Yeah but it’s not like someone is engrossed enough in their faith to willingly kill themselves over it, whether an angel says so or not. To get them to kill others, however, I have yet to try. Doesn’t either of those get you to go pretty low? What, like the eighth layer or something?”

“The seventh,” Yamaguchi answered quietly.

“Circle of violence, right?”

Yamaguchi could only nod, fingers subconsciously twisting in his lap.

“Have you ever been there?” Tsukishima asked suddenly, twisting in the bench to peer down at him with curious eyes. The typical neutral expression was now replaced with a rare eager glint, and Yamaguchi felt his gut twist. “Are you able to visit other circles?”

“Er, well, it’s not really allowed…” he lied, casting his gaze somewhere else, anywhere but the too-honest eyes of the angel. “You know, Hell’s punishments and stuff…get’s pretty time-consuming.” The lie felt obvious, blatant, and stupid, but Tsukishima simply nodded and looked away.

“Yeah. I can’t get up to the higher echelons either. Guess even the afterlife has got it’s weird hierarchies.”

They sat in silence after that, until Tsukishima had to return and Yamaguchi knew his absence would be noted. They departed as friends, planning their next visit, and vanished in a swirl of dust and sparkle of light.

@@@

Yamaguchi had a secret.

Granted, it wasn’t a secret to everyone in Hell and Heaven, but his secret was one that he kept from Tsukishima in particular.

Despite their conversations that critiqued the judgement system, as well as Tsukishima’s disbelief that he was truly someone that belonged in heaven, Yamaguchi had long accepted his fate for being bound for Hell, even when he was alive.

When a soul fell into hell, the lower of a ring they fell into, the worse they became. Anything past the sixth layer of hell was practically a demon, and everything above was a corrupted soul with ugly, jagged edges. The deeper they were, the worse their internal rage grew, and the more distorted their moral compass became. Yamaguchi was no exception. Despite having done no harm to others while being alive, his one act of sin threw him near to the lowest trenches of Hell, and he was facing the repercussions.

He was facing the growing need to steal, deceive, hide, and kill, when he had never before wanted to do that as a human.

And now he was lying to Tsukishima, who looked at him as an imposter-demon, and by his goodness, had wanted to trade his own wings for Yamaguchi’s forked tongue. Bastard brother or not, Yamaguchi could tell that the other soul had a true heart of gold and belonged in Heaven more than he ever wanted to believe.

Staring at the ugly, misshapen mirror in his cubicle cell of a room, Yamaguchi’s hand went up to briefly touch the back of his head, where a scar would forever stay. Hidden by his hair, the exit wound was the only spot on his body where he felt pain, or any feeling to be exact. Everything else was numb, dulled by the fires of Hell that plagued his soul for eternity.

As he walked out, heading for the surface for his scheduled meeting with Tsukishima, he let lazy thoughts roll across his mind. They were ugly thoughts, thoughts that only started appearing after he had fallen, and ones that he would never share with Tsukishima.

Firstly, he was happy that his wound was hidden by long locks of messy hair, because explaining his death was the last thing he’d want to do with the angel. Unlike other Hell-bound souls, with scars running up their arms or across their necks, he didn’t have something so obvious. He didn’t even have ligature marks, or burn marks, or anything that could give a single hint towards his death. For all Tsukishima could know, he had drowned in a boating accident, or died of an infection. They hadn’t yet talked about their deaths, not that Yamaguchi was in a rush to, but he hoped the conversation wouldn’t be for a while. He had to think of a good lie.

Secondly, he had fallen prey to the clutches of Hell’s mental hold and was actually looking for victims to influence. Coincidentally, when Tsukishima spoke of using a person’s faith against them, Yamaguchi had feigned surprise. While not surprised that the angel had thought of the idea, he didn’t want to share the fact that he did the exact same. But unlike Tsukishima, he yielded actual results. On top of that, he felt zero remorse when he did achieve his results, watching with blank eyes as the poor humans with weak souls took their life, before simply vanishing.

Finally, he was struggling on how to handle Tsukishima.

The human inside of him loved him. He loved his realism, his love for life despite his sour attitude, and the way Tsukishima seemed to open up once he realized that Yamaguchi was a (surprisingly) comforting presence to talk to. However, the darker part of him wanted to befriend the angel, only to get him to Fall no matter what. He was selfish, incredibly so, and yearned to see the pearly white wings rip away only to be replaced by scars. He wanted Tsukishima all to himself, away from Heaven’s grasp, and while he couldn’t understand why, he knew it was because of he was a demon. A corrupted soul, punished by being forced to look for ways to get others to commit his same sin.

When he appeared in the living world, he was surprised to see that Tsukishima was already waiting for him, armed at the ready with a bag of snacks and a can of juice that he was sipping from. Unlike Yamaguchi, who had slipped right into the quiet, sneaky ways of being a demon, Tsukishima had no interest in being an angel. He ‘bought’ goods from stores and traversed the earth on his own two feet, ignoring his wings unless absolutely necessary. Sitting by his feet was a dog.

“Hello,” Yamaguchi blinked, staring more at the dog than he was at the angel who was offering him the bag. “Who’s this?”

“He wouldn’t stop following me after I left the shop. He’s not dead though, so I can’t give him anything to eat.”

Yamaguchi smiled, always warmed by Tsukishima’s good-naturedness. “Well, he’s more than welcome to tag along.”

“I hope no one wonders why some dog is following what seems to be nothing,” Tsukishima mumbled under his breath but his patted the animal on the head anyway, before beginning to walk down the park path. “How’ve you been?”

“The same,” Yamaguchi replied. “Eternal punishments, the torture…then free time.” He cracked a smile and heard Tsukishima pause before letting out a surprised snort.

“Free time. In Hell.”

“It’s more relaxing than you think,” Yamaguchi said seriously, eating some of the crackers from the snack bag. “How’s heaven?” He asked, derailing the conversation quickly.

“Just as glitzy as it always is. Today, someone asked me why I didn’t fly.” Tsukishima shrugged, “I don’t like it. Makes everything speed up too fast.”

Yamaguchi couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at the reason. As Tsukishima went on, griping about how life already went by too fast, why’d he have to fly around and make his afterlife go faster, he couldn’t help but be enraptured by the angel’s…liveliness.

It was something that Tsukishima made him wish he still had.

And what Yamaguchi knew he could easily take.

@@@

Standing over Tsukishima’s writhing body, he watched with mixed emotions as the angel, no, _fallen_ angel struggled to even lift himself to his knees.

“Yama-“ Tsukishima gasped, the pain clear in his voice and eyes, and when he reached out, it took all Yamaguchi had to not accept the hand. “I-“

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Yamaguchi said, voice as neutral as he could make it, though there was not a shred of guilt or remorse in his eyes. He tossed Tsukishima’s wing to the side, and it landed with a soft thud on top of it’s pair – bloodied, and messily shorn off. “To do anything to trade your wings for what you think you truthfully deserve?”

Tsukishima simply groaned, shaking in agony as his winged back pulsed with golden, shimmering fluid that frankly disgusted Yamaguchi with how divine it was. If Tsukishima wasn’t his friend, he was tempted to kick him over onto his back, if only to hide the bleeding wing stumps.

“Get up,” he simply said, turning away and opening his portal to the Hellish afterlife. “You wanted to Fall, and I helped you Fall.” He turned his head to look over his shoulder at Tsukishima who had finally mustered to get himself to his knees, still looking weak and miserable. Near death, if that was possible, though he knew it wasn’t.

“There’s no room in Heaven or in Hell for a wingless angel, so pick a side and commit to it.” He pointed at the torn, cast away wings. “And you made a choice. So get up,” he repeated, this time with force, and the look of shock that crossed Tsukishima’s face made him a little proud.

“You were sent to heaven for a reason, yet you insisted against it. So prove to me that you’ve truly got the heart of a demon.”

It was silent between them for a moment, only the sound of Tsukishima’s heavy breath filling the air, before he grunted and pulled himself up to his feet, clutching himself tightly. His body screamed pain but his face was determined, and as Yamaguchi watched him stagger through the portal, he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you :)


End file.
